


Élan

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo stands by for moral support through an afternoon tea with the Greengrass sisters that goes better than expected. At least from Draco's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Élan

  
_élan_  
(n.) distinctive and stylish elegance; impulsive, confident ardor

"Remind me why I have to be here?" Theo muttered under his breath, leaning a couple of inches closer to Draco slowly, in the hope that the steady tipping over wouldn't be noticed by Mrs Malfoy, who stood just ahead of them, her back ramrod straight and her chin held high as she awaited her guests.

"Because I bribed you, and you love me too much to let me deal with her alone," Draco replied, eyes subtly rolling as he leaned in a little as well, meeting him halfway. Theo was eternally grateful for the fact that his skin was tanned and currently didn't show off much of the faint blush that crept up his cheeks at the remark, and even more glad that Draco was too preoccupied with staring directly forward to have noticed at all.

" _Her_. Is that any way to treat your future bride, Draco?" Theo drawled, a teasing note coming into his voice, and finally the blond's eyes snapped over to him, looking thoroughly horrified.

"Bite your tongue."

" _Hush_ ," Narcissa declared from just ahead of them, and both boys immediately fell quiet. It didn't matter that they were both taller than her; Narcissa was the supreme ruler of the household and everyone knew it. Draco merely elbowed Theo in the ribs, getting a sharp expelling of breath for his trouble, and when his mother turned to glance over her shoulder at him, he offered up the most charming smile he could manage.

It was incredibly charming.

Of course, Narcissa being his mother, she didn't fall for it. But it still wasn't a wasted effort (or not much of one, at least).

The fireplace chose that precise moment to burst into bright green flames that licked harmlessly at the mantle, and Draco promptly made a point of fastening his smile in place, even if it meant pain in his cheeks. That pain came about sooner rather than later, funnily enough, and Theo found himself thoroughly entertained. Who would have guessed that so much hilarity would have come of Draco meeting (again; they already knew each other) Astoria Greengrass. Proper introductions needed to be made, after all. Never mind that they'd gone through school together already.

The moment the flames died down, there were three people stepping through, brushing off their skirts and robes of any infinitesimal speck of ash or dirt that may have there landed.

Narcissa stepped forward first, pressing a double air kiss to the eldest woman to step through - Mrs Greengrass, who practically oozed elegant - while the two daughters curtsied neatly. Astoria was more recognisable as the younger of the pair, her blond hair twisted up into an effortless bun, and her eyes immediately moved to Draco; there was something in the smile and the way it touched the corners of those eyes that was almost wicked, and it didn't go unnoticed by Theo. That smile was almost downright predatory.

Daphne, on the other hand, looked bored, and once she had completed her curtsey, she stifled a yawn behind one hand, offering the two boys a little wave. Introductions were made, people were swept to the various couches, and tea was quickly served.

"Pleasure seeing you two again," Daphne greeted both Draco and Theo as she leaned in to snag a biscuit along with her tea, one eyebrow carefully cocked. It was obvious, to Draco at least, that elegance ran in the family; it hadn't been quite as obvious back at Hogwarts, where style and confidence were tempered somewhat by the fact that you lived with all your classmates, but in this changed setting, it was much more obvious.

"I'd say the same for you, Daphne, but we all know that we were never that close," Theo murmured in response, careful to keep his voice down lest Narcissa scold him. Draco merely rolled his eyes.

"Well, _I_ think it's a pleasure," he added, and it was Theo's turn to roll his eyes.

"Suck-up."

"Fuck off."

Daphne put on a mock gasp of offence, her hand fluttering to her chest, and she immediately twisted to her sister, who seemed content in stirring another lump of sugar into her tea. The two mothers were conversing to one side, happily chattering away about this thing and that, leaving the four former classmates to their own conversation.

"Astoria, did you hear that?" She asked, her voice low as well so as not to disrupt their mother's conversation.

"No," Astoria merely answered, eyes landing on Draco again thoughtfully above the rim of her teacup; she took a slow sip of it, assessing him. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this supposedly perfect match of yours having a _mouth_ on him. He'd put a sailor to shame."

"I would not," Draco protested, and Theo laughed.

"Sorry, mate. You sort of would."

Draco's eyes rolled skyward hard, and he loosed a sigh as he snatched up a biscuit of his own right from beneath Daphne's fingers. The other girl smirked over at him, making the expression seem delicate and somehow ladylike.

"Draco," she tsked, "Is that any way to treat your guests?"

"You're my mother's guest, technically."

Daphne's attention slipped back over to Astoria, and she gently nudged her sister. "You should nip that in the bud before it gets worse."

Astoria's mouth twitched upwards, an obvious attempt at trying not to smile too much. She was, after all, only sixteen - the youngest in the room. Though she clearly wasn't sold on the entire idea of matchmaking, she didn't exactly seem opposed to it. Perhaps it was merely that she wanted to see what Draco was like on his own; perhaps she just needed some time to deal with it and get used to it.

The tea seemed to go well, and before long, a good couple hours had passed. Little more than basic conversation had gone by, and none of them really seemed to know each other any more intimately than they had before. Daphne seemed completely unwilling to share anything beyond her opinions on whatever memories the boys dredged up from happier days, and Astoria joined in where she could. Eventually, however - once the tea was swept away by a particularly quiet house-elf - she reached out, lightly touching Draco's arm though it meant leaning across Theo.

"Draco," she murmured, eyes intently on him as she tried to catch his attention. The look that immediately coloured Theo's features was nothing short of jealous and displeased, almost as though he was barely biting back the urge to swat Astoria's fingertips away from Draco's forearm. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything though.

"Hm?" He asked simply, inelegant surprise nearly making him dump his empty teacup onto the floor. Astoria just offered him a quiet smile.

"Would you show me the gardens?"

Both of them swept a quick look towards their mothers, and when they looked back at the other, it had been decided. Narcissa was more than happy to see the two of them connecting a bit, and Mrs Greengrass seemed all right with it if Mrs Malfoy was.

Within moments, they had both dislodged themselves from where they sat, leaving Theo and Daphne eyeing each other warily, and leaving the two mothers to their chatter.

\---

The day was surprisingly beautiful, all things considered. The brief bout of rain a day before seemed to have passed, giving way to a rare day: bright and sunny, with a warm breeze dancing around the backs of their necks. Astoria kept a polite distance as Draco gave her a tour, thoughtfully pointing out and describing all manner of things that most people would have found slightly odd. A hydrangea bush that had been planted for this reason, a rose bush that had been grown just so; a hedge maze in the distance that had been there for as long as he could remember, punctuated with a story about getting lost as a small child. The open expanse of grass where he broke his first bone falling off his first broom. She smiled in all the right places, remarking on the right things, and only after they had finished a half hour long jaunt around the perimeter did she reach out to touch his arm again.

Apparently she was confident, even for sixteen. Draco certainly hadn't been that confident at her age, never mind that he had quite a few things going on in his life. Still, it was a bit astounding that she might actually be interested in him, all things considered.

"How about we get ourselves lost in that maze for a bit?" She suggested, her smile quiet, demure, and absolutely wicked.

He cast a thoughtful glance back to the house, to the parlour windows he could see from where they stood, then back to her. "Yeah, all right," Draco agreed, offering her an arm so they could take off together for a brief, spontaneous adventure. He was already planning on telling Theo about the whole thing, and this would only add to the thing. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.


End file.
